One for Sorrow
by The Sniper Doctor
Summary: In the Department of Mysteries, the battle changes just a bit, once an unknown figure emerges from the veil. What happens if his awakening causes many others, as those who were killed slowly return? AU Sirius doesn't die, and good guys come back. Also Hedwig doesn't die b/c she's too awesome.


p style="text-align: center;"RAB - SOB - RAB - SOB - RAB/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOne for Sorrow/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"RAB - SOB - RAB - SOB - RAB/p  
p style="text-align: center;""The murder of a man is still murder, even in wartime."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Manfred von Richthofen, 1892-1918/p  
p style="text-align: center;"RAB - SOB - RAB - SOB - RAB/p  
p style="text-align: left;"There was a harsh empop /emechoing through the enchanted cavern. If one dared to look around, you would find a dark lake, a small island, a boat, and the key piece to this story, a man. The figure was tall and gaunt, more of a boy than a man. This figure, known as one Regulus Arcturus Black, gave a small satisfied smile through the pain he was withstanding. His mission was complete, and he was finished. His last thought was of the wand that was a constant in his life, as he crawled over to where it rests within the inferius-infested lake. He cradled his wand to his chest, and the corpses slowly embraced him into the lake./p  
p style="text-align: center;"RAB - SOB - RAB - SOB - RAB/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries, having just knocked his cousin-in-law off his feet. The veil was directly behind him, and Harry was to his side. He watched out the corner of his eye as Bellatrix shot a curse at him, and before the last Black by name was killed, a figure emerged from within the veil./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The figure had the signature stormy grey eyes, a gaunt form, black hair, and a cocky smirk. If one had put the new wizard next to the figure of Sirius, they could've been mistaken for as twins. The new figure threw up a shield spell before Bellatrix's spell could hit true. The figure retaliated with a nonverbal spell, as Bellatrix's taunts slowly died out./p  
p style="text-align: left;""TRAITOR!" She screamed at the new figure and cast a Cruciatus curse, before retreating back to the rest of the Death Eaters./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Order members quickly turned their wands upon the newest figure, as Sirius stood petrified. The man, no, boy, was probably less than twenty, and looked like he had just gotten out of Hogwarts. Sirius' eyes flashed to the wand, as he saw a lion intricately carved into the handle./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wands down!" Sirius cried, as he walked toward the figure./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The summer of '75, where was I?" He asked the figure, as the smirk on it drew away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why, dear dog, you were at the Potters'. That was the year Mother burned you off the tapestry."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where is our childhood home located?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Number twelve, Grimmauld place."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What shape does your Patronus take after?" Sirius asked the last question./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your animagus. Am I free to move now, Siri?" Drawled the boy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who are you?" Tonks quickly asked, ask she took a step closer./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why, I'm saddened. My own relative doesn't know my name?" He faked his emotion, dramatically putting a hand over his heart./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Most people know me as Lord Regulus Arcturus Black, emonly /emheir to the most noble and ancient House of Black." Regulus mocked a bow, extorting the infamous Black dramatics. Sirius rolled his eyes, as he gave a small smile to his younger brother./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Reg, we need to talk back at headquarters." Sirius mumbled to him, as the order members started to discuss who was going back, and who should stay./p  
p style="text-align: center;"RAB - SOB - RAB - SOB - RAB/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hello! This is my first fanfiction, one about my two favorite Black brothers, Sirius and Regulus!/p 


End file.
